A Night For Dressing Naughty
by StainedBlackGlass
Summary: Armin discovers a box containing suggestive clothing and naturally decided to try them on! More chapters coming soon. Armin, Krista and Annie play a game which turns into a hot threesome. Rated M for obvious reasons! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A Night For Dressing Naughty**

* * *

**AN: **Rated M for obvious reasons. Armin, Krista and Annie find themselves in a game which turns into a threesome between the three blondes! Will contain sex (duh) femslash, bondage, teasing, sexual cosplay and sexiness~**StainedBlackGlass**

* * *

"What's in that box?" Armin asked Instructor Shadis.

"Don't even ask young maggot!" With that he strode away.

It was late afternoon on a Saturday. Armin was in his dorm reading a book that he had sneaked out from the library with. It was unlike all the previous banned books on the outside world he had read, it was about fashion. He was fascinated by the different styles and types of clothing that were worn, the book showed them all, even the really weird things that women would wear. He flicked through the pages until he found one that showed very risqué clothing worn mainly by women. He found out what they were called, things like thongs and frilly stockings.

He was beginning to worry that someone might come in and see what he was reading so he locked his room door. What he forgot to check on however was the windows, which were high up but anyone could still see through them if he was close enough. He was all alone in the building while Shadis was out in the yard training the other soldiers. He decided one thing. That he would find out what was inside the box on his desk.

He hid the book in his drawer and sneaked unnoticed into the Instructor's office. There was the box, tied up in red string and was large enough to fit a suitcase inside. He carefully took it while looking across his shoulder around the room, then went with it to his room.

He began to untie the string and curiously lifted the lid after he had again locked his door. Inside was what he never had expected to see, there was a bikini, a cat costume and what appeared to be a harness similar to what he'd wear to attach his gear to, only it came with fishnets and the straps were a black latex. He began to lose all thought of why the hell Keith would be keeping these things in a box. He only thought for a moment about him wearing these and laughed to himself. The only thought that stayed on his mind was, what he'd look like with these on?

* * *

This was Armin's only chance to see himself in something no one would ever let him dream of wearing! He had to take it. He would of course, put everything back later and wrap the box back up and leave it on the desk where it had originally been kept.

What would he wear? He wondered for a short moment before choosing the bikini. It was white with red dots and a red string which tied at the back of his neck. It also came with tiny little pants on a strings with some frills at the front.

Should he do this? He wondered.

He began to undress in front of his floor length mirror. He took off his jacket and then unbuttoned his shirt and threw them both down on his bed.

He looked at himself. He was thin, scrawny and barely carried any muscle on him when compared to the other soldiers. He looked a bit like a girl, with his wide hips and tiny waist. He lacked breasts but he could still see the resemblance in him to a young girl. He was embarrassed.

He continued undressing. Off came his pants when he unzipped them and pulled them down his legs. It was next to join the shirt on the bed.

Now he was only wearing his boxers. He decided to take those off too, shimmying them down his thighs and throwing them to the side with everything else. He took in the sight of his fully naked body. He had seen himself like this before but he never noticed how much he adored his body despite it being so weak and fragile. He had already taken off his boots beforehand so he just stood there for a few minutes trailing his eyes over the body that was his.

The cool air felt soothing on his exposed skin. He felt so free and he tried to imagine himself as a beautiful woman, only it was hard to since he was very obviously a boy. Between his smooth, pale thighs lay the parts of him that no one had ever seen. He felt no longer ashamed, he just looked down at his crotch area which was starting to become hard. He noticed it poking out, the tip becoming flushed red. He wanted to touch it so bad, not cover it back up again.

* * *

Annie and Krista were out in the yard by themselves just outside where Armin's window was. He was completely unaware that they could see in. The girls were both holding it in, trying their best not to look but their eyes would just not focus away from the boy that was naked in the window. They knew it was Armin, it was unmistakably him considering he had long blond hair and pale skin.

"Annie" Krista whispered to her "We shouldn't stare, it's wrong"

"We have to at least tell him that we can see him, come on" Annie said and grabbed her hand, taking her to the space just under his window.

"ARMIN!" Annie called up to him "WE CAN SEE YOU NAKED YOU KNOW!"

He heard them and screamed, then called out back to them.

"Y-you perverts!" And then he closed the window completely and shut the curtains.

What the hell was he thinking?! Annie and Krista saw him and they'd have the image implanted in their heads forever! And now he could hear them coming into the building and looking for him! Oh god, he had to cover himself and hide the stupid girly clothes!

All he could do was hide the clothes under his bed and curl up under his sheets. They were already outside his door. Annie knocked and she noticed that the door had been locked.

"Armin, please could you unlock the door? It's me and Krista, we just want to check if you're okay"

He couldn't believe that Annie was outside his room. She was someone he had a crush on since he first joined! He got up and unlocked the door, then darted back to his bed and curled up again.

"You can come in now!" He said.

Annie and Krista came in. There were two girls inside his dorm while he was naked and he was extremely nervous. He didn't want them long. He just wanted them to go away, but Annie sit by him and placed a hand on his shoulder which was showing from underneath the sheets. Annie felt sorry for the poor boy which tried every day to fit in but struggled behind in combat, unlike her who excelled and was the best next to Mikasa.

"Armin" She said in an unusually soft tone. "Are you alright? We're sorry that we peeped but we had no idea that you left the window open. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" He said. "Can I tell you guys a secret? Promise not to tell anyone"

The two girls looked at each other and nodded at him.

"We promise" Krista said.

"Alright" Armin sat up and faced them "There is a box underneath my bed that I took from Shadis's office, and I found unusual clothes inside. I was only curious. Then I decided to get changed but I had no idea you were there watching outside. Please, don't tell anyone!"

* * *

**Next chapter coming real soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: _Finally did Chapter 2! Gosh I'm_ lazy

* * *

"I promise Armin" said Annie "We both promise"

Krista crawled under his bed and pulled the box out. Armin was hesitant to show them but he figured they could see what was inside for themselves.

"Open it" he said, and with that Krista opened the lid and peered inside. She gasped at what she saw and then burst into fits of laughter. It sounded too cute. Armin could not deny that her laughter sounded adorable. Annie kept a straight face but could not help but snicker.

"Why would he have this in his office? Is he gay?!" Krista asked Armin.

Armin tried to laugh but he felt too awkward "Maybe!"

The two girls laughed.

"Annie, I've never seen you laugh before" Armin said as he studied her features.

"I'm sorry Armin, it's just that this is the biggest surprise I've got since joining the military"

Her face retracted back to that intense gaze which he could only stare into like an endless abyss of mystery. She was so beautiful he thought, so interesting and powerful. He found both of the girls attractive but he didn't want to tell them in case they would get angry or mock him. Krista came up to where Annie stood and giggled.

"I wonder how we'd look wearing those!"

Krista's words made him nervous but smile, she had just read his mind without knowing it!

"Armin" They both whispered in unison, bending over him and tucking him out of the sheets "Come on out of there"

Annie brushed some of his long blond locks from his face "Lets have fun for a while"

* * *

Armin got out of bed, sliding his legs off the side and then standing up before them in full nudity. He blushed furiously and the girls did too, though they did not turn their heads away for cover their eyes.

"Alright" he spread his arms and smiled with hint of naughtiness "You can dress me up"

Krista and Annie stared. He was finely muscled though they weren't too big. Everything seemed to be in proportion with his thin, smooth body.

"Go on then"

They gasped but then nodded at him and searched through the box of raunchy outfits for something to dress him in.

"How about this?" Krista pulled out a pair of small, pink bunny ears and glittering suspenders which would barely cover much.

Annie nodded and smiled gleefully at her choice, she couldn't wait to see the currently naked boy she loved wearing these!

"Alright Armin, stay still" the small girl said with a subtle smile that could only mean she was enjoying this. She stared at his shaft for a while before hooking the straps around his shoulders and buckling them around his waist where the matching corset would go to thin his waist more. Her touches were turning him on and both of them had noticed his member starting to harden and poke up towards his lower stomach, twitching every time one of Krista's hands met an area of skin on his body.

"Oh Armin" Annie sighed, becoming aroused herself at the sight "You look so hot"

He tried to ignore it the best he could but deep inside his gut he felt the sensation building up, almost making him reach bliss right there and now.

He started buckling the rest of the straps himself, his thin panties hooked onto his garters could not contain his large erection poking through so he took the decision out of hand to leave it out. Annie helped him put on his corset, tying it in ribbons up at the back. She stared down at him over his shoulder. She could not resist the sight of his body, it was fascinating to her since she had never seen a man naked before. She ran a hand over his penis, making him gasp.

"Annie... that tickles" He found the sensation new and exciting so he let her run her hands over it a few more times.

"It's so hard" She observed, giving it a rough squeeze with her palm "You must be enjoying yourself"

He nodded like a shy child. She was right, it was red and leaking a murky white liquid. He had never seen himself like this before.

* * *

Krista whispered in his ear and nibbled on it "Such a naughty boy"

She then looped her hands around his waist and dragged them down until they were cupping his balls while Annie was still rubbing his member.

"We want you" They both said "Take us Armin"

Their words had triggered something inside of him which stirred and made him let out a breathy moan. Then he came. A white, hot fluid came spurting out onto the floor. Both the girls looked at each other and then him.

"Sensitive aren't we Arlert?" Annie whispered, fidgeting with the hem of his belt.

He moaned again, this time even louder and nodded.

"Look at that Annie, he just spilled it onto the ground!" She frowned "Now who's going to clean that up?"

"Armin?" Annie looked at him and spoke sternly "You came too early and so you must clean up your mess using only your tongue"

* * *

_Ooooohh so naughty! ;)_


End file.
